Nightfall
by amichele
Summary: [Nightfall: (Noun) The onset of night; dusk.] Bree wants to do a few things before her final Nightfall. Once she meets Chase Chamberlain, the list gets longer; and her time gets shorter. Chase and Bree have one thing in common for sure: the time they have left. And they both have things to do before their final Nightfall. [AU, loosely based on The Fault in Our Stars, by John Green]
1. Chapter 1

**This story is loosely based on John Green's amazing book, The Fault in Our Stars. I wasn't sure whether or not to put it under crossovers though, since it will have no relation to the book except the basic plot-line, like the types of cancers and such. Anyway, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it.**

* * *

"C'mon Dad," I say, getting out of my Dad's yellow Volkswagen Bug, grabbing my oxygen tank, and closing the door. My dad turns the car off and gets out. I start to walk rather quickly to the building that is my doctor's office. We're here for my check-up, and honestly, I just want to get it over with. Every single time, they tell me the same thing. I have Stage Four thyroid cancer that spread to my lungs, and it isn't getting better or worse. If I want to breathe, which I usually do, then I need my oxygen tank and nasal cannulas to help me achieve it.

"Bree, you walk really fast for a girl with an oxygen tank," Dad says, running to my side to catch up to me. I smile at him as he opens the door to the Office for me. I step inside and look around, gently setting my oxygen tank on the ground, and making sure the nasal cannulas are positioned in the right place, with one little nubbin sticking into each one of my nostrils. When I come here, it usually just Dad and I. The only other people I ever see here is the receptionist Julia, who is very nice and gives me peppermint candies every time I come here, and Doctor Lauren, my cancer doctor.

But today it is different. Today there are four new people in the waiting room. The oldest, it looks like he's the father, is talking to Doctor Lauren. It looks like he's been crying, judging by how puffy and red his eyes are. Then there are three teenage boys. It looks like all of them except one has been crying. One of them, he has short brown hair with hazel eyes, is standing next to Doctor Lauren, looking quite uncomfortable. The other, a very tall and strong-looking one, is staring off into space. The third one, a kid who looks somewhat similar to the first, but with a little different hair shade and style, brown eyes, and very different facial features, is on his iPhone. He's the one who I don't think has been crying. I slowly approach the family. Out of the peripheral areas of my vision, I can see Dad shaking his head at me, but I ignore him.

"Um, excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your situation. I'm Breeana Hope Davenport, but I prefer Bree. That man over there is my father, Donald Davenport. I've been a patient here for three years now. I have Stage Four thyroid cancer that spread to my lungs, and the only the only thing keeping me alive is a medicine that doesn't work on many other people and my oxygen tank. When I first found out I had cancer, it was like a bomb had been dropped on my whole life. I went into depression for a while, but then I realized that depression would not make the cancer go away. So I went out, saw the world, tried to make some new friends, and ended up making only enemies. I'm not good at making friends. Anyway, I know if you're in here, it means one of you has cancer, and I can promise you that it will get better and you will win," I finish my speech and look at each one of their faces. The father gives me a hopeful smile, the tall kid just keeps looking around with a vastness in his eyes, the one with short brown hair and hazel eyes gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen (he must be the one with the cancer), and the third one just yawns and keeps texting.

"Wow, what a truly inspirational story," the third one says, sarcasm oozing out of his voice, "Thanks for wasting five minutes of my life," he snarls at me. The short-haired one punches him in the arm.

"That's my brother Marcus. He's the only one here who hasn't been diagnosed, other than my dad, Douglas, so he thinks he's better than all of us," The short-haired one says, "I'm Chase Chamberlain, by the way. That's my brother Adam," he points to the tall one with the vastness in his eyes, "he lost his vision two years ago due to cancer in his eyes. Today I was diagnosed with osteosarcoma in my right leg."

"But I still know how to have fun," Adam says. He makes a fist and tries to playfully punch someone. He ends up knocking Marcus off his feet, "Did I get Chase?" Adam asks, happily. Marcus scowls and looks for his phone, which had flown across the room when he fell to the ground.

"Think again, bozo," Marcus snaps as he gets off the ground, walks over to his phone, and picks it up, "Dad! Adam broke my phone," he wails. Douglas cringes and looks at Chase.

"Don't look at me," Chase says, "I had nothing to do with this," he turns his attention back to me, "This is what my family considers a calm day."

"I'm an only child, this is pretty hectic for me already," I say jokingly. About the hectic part; I really am an only child. Chase chuckles a little bit and turns to Doctor Lauren.

"Will it be bad for her if I write my number on her arm in pen?" Chase asks, genuinely worried. Doctor Lauren smiles and shakes her head.

"No, it won't harm her. Thank you for asking, though," she says. I hold my arm out for Chase to write on. He takes a pen out of his pocket and writes two numbers on my arm.

"The first one is my home phone, the second one is my cell phone," he informs me. I smile at him and nod.

"Ooh, Chasey Wasey's got a girl-y friend," Adam teases. Chase rolls his eyes and then puts the pen back in his pocket.

"I'll call you later," Chase says. After receiving glances from both his and my dad, he quickly adds, "to ask questions about dealing with the cancer."

"You could always ask me," Adam offers. Marcus scoffs and examines his now cracked phone.

"That's like having a conversation with a box of rocks," Marcus says, rather meanly. Adam frowns; it seems like he got hurt by that comment.

"Thanks, Adam, but Bree went through a period of depression, you adjusted quickly. I want to know what the depression was like, and I want to know how to deal with it," Chase says, trying to sound nice. Adam's frown disappears, and he nods.

"Alright boys, we should be going soon," Douglas says, "Thank you, Bree. I hope we'll see you again sometime soon," he smiles at me and takes Adam's hand, starting to lead Adam to the door. Marcus makes a mad dash for the door, like the building is on fire and he needs to get through that door to survive. Chase smiles at me before slowly starting to follow Adam and his dad. Marcus is already out the door and across the parking lot.

"You're welcome," I say softly as they leave. I turn to Doctor Lauren after they leave, "Check-up time?" I ask. She nods and leads me to Room 2.

"Sharing your story was really nice," Doctor Lauren says, "Everyone but that one kid, Marcus, was sobbing when I said Chase tested positive for osteosarcoma. You gave them a little bit of hope."

"Marcus seemed pretty indifferent to the fact his brother had cancer," I observe.

"Some children who seem indifferent to cancer have lost someone to it. They put up a wall towards people with cancer so they don't love and then lose," Doctor Lauren says. I nod and make a mental note to talk to Chase about Marcus.

"Doctor Lauren, please make sure Chase gets better," I say. She sighs and opens one of the cabinets to get supplies out.

"I'll do everything I can," she says. I frown; Chase seems like a good kid. He has a family; I only have a dad. He seems like he has value; I, unfortunately, have no value.

"He deserves to be saved more than I do," I say. And I really do believe that.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter, I'm really happy with how it turned out. And I know Marcus is a jerk in this chapter, but he does have a reason. Anyway, if you did like this chapter, please leave a review, follow, or favorite! Thank you all so much for reading this!**

**XO,**

**amichele**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I didn't mention it last chapter, but this will always be in Bree's point of view unless I specifically say otherwise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm really proud of how this story is coming along. And please do not leave me a review yelling at me about how many people die in this story. Yes, it is a messed up family. Lots of people got cancer, lots of people died. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! **

It's been one week and three doctor visits since I last saw Chase in person. That last time was at Doctor Lauren's office when he was diagnosed with osteosarcoma. We've texted and called each other a little bit, and yesterday he invited me over for dinner at his house tonight. Chase keeps telling me that Adam and Douglas are really excited to get to know me better, and Marcus doesn't really care. He just thinks I'm some kid who has cancer and uses that excuse to get what I want. Chase didn't tell me what Marcus thinks of me, I've heard Marcus saying that in the background of my phone calls with Chase. I'm actually the opposite of who Marcus thinks I am. Chase wants to ask me a few things about living with cancer, and Adam wants me to describe what things look like to him. Chase has told Adam that a talent of mine is that I have a wonderful sense of description. I'm not fully in agreement with that. I think that I am quite untalented and unextraordinary.

"Bree, we're here," Dad says, jumping me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. I look at Chase's house as we pull up the driveway. From what I can see, it's four stories, and it looks like a house for a rich person. Maybe Marcus is so indifferent towards Chase's cancer because Marcus is a conceited, rich kid.

"Thanks for the ride, dad. Douglas offered for me to sleep in the guest room, but you can pick me up at any time tonight if you aren't comfortable with that," I say, reciting what Chase told me over the phone yesterday.

"I'll be back here at eleven," Dad says. I nod and smile at him. I knew he wasn't going to let me stay in Chase's house just yet, and I'm sorta okay with that. I want to get to know the Chamberlain family before I sleep in one of their guest rooms.

"Alright. See you then," I say, before walking up to the front door and pressing the doorbell. I can hear someone shouting some words that I can't understand through the thick door made out of mahogany wood. Someone shouts back, and this voice sounds even more faint and incoherent. A few seconds later, the door opens, and I find myself looking at Marcus.

"Bree," he growls at me. I smile warmly at him, choosing to maintain a positive attitude.

"Hello, Marcus. May I come inside?" I ask. Marcus scowls, but opens the door wider and gestures for me to walk inside. I step through the door, and marvel at what I see. A huge glass chandelier hangs from the ceiling of the huge hallway. A spiral staircase is to the right of me, and one of several doorways is to the left of me. The spiral staircase leads up to a balcony that wraps around the whole perimeter of the room, and there are lots of doors up there. Chase walks out of one of the doors up in the balcony area and sees me. His face brightens up and he starts to walk down the stairs.

"Bree! You showed up! I was worried that you would opt out at the last minute, but you didn't," Chase says happily. I can feel my smile brightening.

"Of course I wouldn't opt out, we're friends," I say. I can see Chase's smile brighten too.

"Dad, Adam, Bree's here," Chase calls out. Douglas enters the room a few second later, holding hands with Adam and guiding him.

"I thought I heard a girl's voice," Douglas says, "Well Bree, welcome to our home. Contrary to what our house makes us look like, we are not a stuck up family. The only stuck up one is Marcus," he continues, adding a slight chuckle at the end. Marcus glares at Douglas and runs upstairs, pushing Chase down in the process of passing him on the staircase. I run over to Chase and help him up.

"You have to be careful when you fall down, especially since you have osteosarcoma," I say as I gently pull Chase up from the ground.

"Marcus is such a jerk," Chase says after he's standing up. I nod in agreement a little bit.

"I have the table set and I have dinner cooked. Are you guys hungry now or should we wait?" Douglas asks. I look at Chase to see what he wants to do.

"I'm a little bit hungry. Bree, what about you?" Chase asks.

"I'm sort of hungry," I respond. I look at the ground after I say this, because I don't like asking people for food and other things.

"I'm starving! Can I have Marcus's dinner too?" Adam asks. Douglas chuckles a little bit.

"Give him ten minutes, and if he isn't at the table, it's a yes. But I think I made more than enough food, so I don't think you'll really need his dinner," Douglas responds, taking Adam's hand again and starting to lead him down the hallway. Chase, now standing up, gently takes my hand and walks with in the same direction that Adam and Douglas went in.

"Mr. Chamberlain, have you considered getting Adam a Guide Dog?" I ask once we enter the beautiful dining room. There's a glass chandelier, similar to the one in the hallway, that hangs over the table. The table is made of glass, and the chairs are a beautiful shade of light brown wood.

"I've been told that a Guide Dog would be good for him, but I'm not really sure that I could trust a dog. I prefer being around Adam when he needs help," Douglas responds. Adam frowns at this statement.

"But I want a puppy," Adam says. I chuckle a little bit at this.

"I have a friend named Caitlyn who runs a Guide Dog Training Facility. When the dogs are all trained, they give them to people who need them. No one has ever had a complaint about a dog from her," I tell Douglas, "She mostly has Saint Bernards, but she has a few German Shepards and some Huskies, I think."

"I don't think Serafina would like big dogs like that," Adam says, his frown growing deeper.

"Serafina? Do you have a little sister?" I ask, looking at Chase.

"No, Serafina is Marcus's cat, and it is as spoiled as he is," Chase answers, "the stupid thing only drinks bottled water, and it mauled me the one time I gave it tap water."

"Chase, you know why I spoil Marcus so much. He has every right to be spoiled after what he went through," Douglas tells Chase, frowning in disapproval.

"Sorry Dad," Chase says. He turns to me, "Five years ago, Marcus's dad died of some weird terminal disease with a long and very scientific name, and then his mom committed suicide the day after his dad's funeral," he explains, "We were Marcus's only other family, so Dad adopted him. That cat was a birthday gift to him, coincidentally on the day that his dad died. Then, on the day after his dad's funeral, he walked into his mom's room just in time to see her die..." Chase says, trailing off. Douglas sighs and leaves the room. "But I lost my mom to cancer, and Dad doesn't put up with a single whine from me or Adam. We watched her die in her hospital bed when we were seven and nine years old," he adds once Douglas is gone.

"I developed cancer in my eyes when I was thirteen, and then I lost my sight at the age of fifteen," Adam says. I look at the ground, not sure what to say. My mom died when I was seven, from lung cancer, just like I have.

"I never said you could share my story with her," a voice says from the doorway of the dining room. I look over and see Marcus holding a pure white cat in his arms. The cat has dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Sorry, Marcus. This must be Serafina," I say, approaching Marcus and gently petting the cat. She hisses and lashes out at me with her claws. I pull my hand away just in time.

"She hates you," Marcus sneers, walking over to the table and setting Serafina down in the seat next to him. Douglas walks back into the room, carrying a lot of food.

"Marcus, Serafina has to go on the floor tonight. Bree needs a place to sit," Douglas says. Marcus looks taken aback.

"You never make her go on the ground," Marcus exclaims, picking Serafina up and holding her close to his chest.

"It'll just be for tonight, I promise," Douglas says, setting the trays of food on the table. Marcus sighs in irritation.

"I'm not going to stay here and eat at this table while Serafina sits on the dirty ground and some stupid girl tries to make people feel bad for her because she has cancer," Marcus says. With that, he picks Serafina up and pushes past me, knocking me down. Chase gasps and runs to my side, putting my oxygen tank upright again and making sure the cannulas are in my nose properly.

"You idiot! She can't breathe if she doesn't have her cannulas in the right place," Chase yells at Marcus. Marcus shrugs and leaves the room with Serafina.

"I think it's better that way," Marcus calls out as he walks down the hallway. Chase and I roll our eyes simultaneously.

"I'm so sorry about him," Chase says, holding my chair out for me to sit down in. I smile at him and sit in the chair.

"It's fine, sometimes kids get like that when they lose their family," I say, knowing some kids from my Cancer Support Group whose parents died from cancer that ran in the family.

"Yeah. But that cat has no reason to be spoiled," Chase says, shooting a quick glare at Douglas.

"It bit me yesterday because I sat on it," Adam says, smiling goofily, "I thought it was a pillow."

"Yes, I agree that the fact it only drinks bottled water might make it a bit spoiled, but that's what Marcus wants," Douglas says, helping Adam sit down in his chair. Adam keeps smiling his goofy smile, which makes Chase and I laugh a little bit.

"Hey, in my defense, I am blind," Adam points out, although his face never loses the smile, "How can I tell what's a pillow and what's a cat?"

"So Bree, what do you do when you're having a bad day and think that the worst will happen?" Chase asks, switching the topic. I look over at him.

"My dad makes me go to a Cancer Support Group," I respond.

"Cancer Support Group?"

Douglas asks, "Chase, that seems like something I want you and Adam to do," he says, looking at Chase. Chase rolls his eyes, but otherwise ignores Douglas.

"What else do you do?" Chase asks me.

"I just listen to my favorite music and think about times before I was diagnosed and before my mom died, when everything was good in my life," I continue, looking at the plate in front of me and using all my willpower to keep from crying. The room is silent for a minute or two. No one really knows how to respond to me.

"Can you describe the color blue to me?" Adam asks after the few minutes of dead silence. I smile, although he can't see it. Blue is my favorite color in the world.

"Blue is a cool color. It's calming and sometimes it's just what you need to look at. Blue has so many shades that it would be impossible to describe all of them. The sound of the waves will calm you down on any day that you're feeling stressed. Blue is a peaceful color. It ranges from a light shade to a dark shade. When the sky is happy, with not one cloud in it, there will be a very light shade. When the sky is mad, it will become dark. You can still find beauty in it, even on those days," I say. Adam sighs wistfully.

"Dad, can we go by the waves tomorrow?" Adam asks.

"Of course we can. Bree would you like to stay here and come with us to the beach in the morning, or does your father want you to go home tonight?" Douglas says.

"He wants me to go home, but my Cancer Support Group is at the Mission Creek Church tomorrow at noon. You can bring Adam and Chase there, and then after, we can go to the beach," I offer. Chase shoots a quick glare at me. "Hey, if I have to get dragged to Support Group on a weekly basis, you guys are coming with me," I say, laughing a little bit.

"I don't mind, it sounds fun," Adam exclaims, smiling brightly. Chase groans a little bit.

"Alright then, it's settled. Support Group at noon, then the beach, then Chase's favorite ice cream shop," Douglas says, smiling at Chase.

"You're really not going to give me a choice about going, are you?" Chase asks dryly.

"Nope, it's not even up for debate." Douglas responds. Chase groans again, making everyone at the table laugh.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this. I'm really proud with the way it came out. I'll be updating a lot more frequently now, so be on the lookout for more chapters! **


End file.
